Jake's demise
by grizztheviking
Summary: Jake is getting older and is starting to fear his own death, so he rights a letter for his friends and family to be opened after his passing.


It was a warm and sunny day in the land of Ooo, but sadly Jake wasn't able to enjoy it. You see, Jake is getting older, He's starting to worry about his own death. He is worried about what his friends will do with out him.

"What about Finn? What will he do without me?"

"What about Lady? What about our pups?"

Those where just a few of the thoughts rushing through his mind. He finally managed to muster up enough strength to get out of his bed and head down to the tree houses kitchen area. BMO and Finn where sitting at the table. Finn was drinking coffee and talking to BMO.

"Hey sleepy head." Finn greeted Jake.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." BMO said while handing Jake a cup of coffee.

Jake took a seat next to Finn.

"Jake, Is their something wrong? You seem like you've been down in the dumps lately." Finn seemed really concerned for his best buddy.

"I'll be alright Finn, I just need to do some thinking. I'm getting older Finn, and I won't live forever. I've just been thinking about what will happen to all my buds when I croak." Jake told Finn and BMO.

"Geez Jake, Is their anything I can do to help?" Asked Finn as he took a sip of coffee.

"Nahh, I think I gotta sort this one out on my own." Jake responded.

"I don't want you to die Jake what would we do with out you?" BMO Said as she started to cry.

"Nobody wants to die BMO, but getting older and dying is just part of life." Jake said trying to reassure BMO.

"Your my best bud, my brother. I just want you to know I love you and if you need anything just ask." Finn said. 

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it." Jake replied.

Jake finished his coffee.

"Hey bro, I think im gonna spend some time upstairs. Just so I can clear my mind and think clearly." Jake said as he washed and dried his coffee cup.

He headed upstairs to His and Finns bedroom. He walked over to an old, dusty chest. He opened it and pulled out his old type writer. He mad sure it still worked properly and then began writing a note.

"Dear friends and family,if you are reading this it mean I have bit the big one. I want to write this letter to make sure you realize how important each and every one of you where to me. You made each moment better than the last. I was truly a lucky dog to have you all. Please try not to be sad, try and celebrate my life for what it was.

To my lovely girlfriend lady. You where the love of my life. You are the mother of our beautiful pups. You where amazing to me even though I didn't really deserve it. I love you.

To my kids. I was a horrible father. You guys grew up so fast I just didn't get to spend enough time with you and before I knew it you had your own lives and families and junk. I hope I spent as much time as I could with you all in the time between writing this note and my death. I hope you thought as much of me as I did of all of you. You kids made me one proud papa. I love you.

To Princess Bubblegum. I really looked up to you. You where a great leader for the Candy people,you where an amazing scientist, and above all else you where an amazing friend. Thank you.

To Marcy. When we met I had a huge fear of vampires and I still do, but not you. You are a special one, one I'm proud to call a friend. Also If you haven't by now tell PB how you feel. Keeping your feelings bottled up will mess up your heart 'n junk.

To BMO. When Finn and I first met you we thought you where just a video games console, but we quickly learned you where much more special. You weren't just some run of the mill console, you where a member of the family. Stay strong little buddy.

And last but certainly not least, Finn, You where my best friend and brother. I can still remember the day that mom and pops brought you home. I wasn't sure about you at first, but quickly I knew you where special. Every adventure we went on, every monsters but we kicked was awesome and I couldn't imagined it with anybody but you. We've had our fair share of fights over the years but they never managed to drive us apart and I'm super grateful of that. Thank you for all that you've done for me over that years, Glob knows I didn't deserve it.

I end this letter with one last thing. I was never a rich dog, but I want you all to have something to remember me by. To Lady and the pups, I give you what little money I have. To Marcy. I leave you my viola. I figure you being the most musical of my friends that you'd get the most use out of it. To PB I donate my body to your scientific research. I know this may seem a bit odd, but if I can help further your research it would make me a happy dog. To Finn I leave to you the tree house as it is just as much yours as it is mine, but more importantly I give you my "dad" hate. The same one our father wore and I wore when the pups where little. Wear it when you have kids and continue the tradition. I love you all.

-Your friend Jake."

Jake put the letter in the old chest where the type righter was. He included and old photo album of him, his friends, and family. He closed the chest and put it back in place. He headed down stairs to talk to Finn and BMO.

"Hey guys, real talk for a moment. You know that old chest in our room? Don't open that until I croak OK?" Jake said to both Finn and BMO.

"Yeah man. Whatever you want." Finn replied.

"So, do you feel better now?" BMO asked.

"Much." Jake replied.

"I think I'm gonna head out for a bit. I think I'll go spend some time with lady and swing by the pups places."

"I think that's a great idea Jake." Finn told his friend.

After she heard Jake shut the door. BMO excitedly told Finn.

"LETS GO SEE WHATS IN THAT CHEST!"

"No BMO, we cant. Jake wanted us to wait and wait we will." Finn said.

Jake lived out the rest of his days worry free of his own demise because he knew the chest would bring great comfort to his grieving friends and family.


End file.
